Chimera
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma A fearsome beast bearing the heads of both a lion and a goat while its tail takes the form of a giant snake. The chimera’s features so distinguish it from the natural world that it is believed by most to be born not of God’s power but of the sorcerer’s arts. The three beasts that reside within the creature each possess an independent will and this ability to act autonomously is frighteningly apparent if you come to blows with the chimera. While the mobilization of its massive torso and legs is largely under the command of the lion head, the goat specializes in magickal attacks and the snake head on the chimera’s tail eliminates all blind spots and allows it to defend itself when downed. You would be foolish to approach a fallen chimera without caution if this snake is still able to fight. On rare occasion, the chimera can be sent into a panic that will cause its respective personalities to fight for control of the body in a confused frenzy. Such behavior is not seen in other multi-headed beasts, such as the hydra, and so it appears yet another piece of evidence supporting the theory that the chimera is a man-made monster. Also on the quest where you must kill the Salvation leader, in the Great Wall when you get to the room with the chimera the guard behind the door says " How could Salvation conjure up such creatures" further proving they are made of sorcerer's arts, not from the natural world. Chimeras are highly adaptive and can survive in any habitat, but they are most often observed in mountain shadows and deep in dungeons. They do not make a den or any other home for themselves as they are constantly on the prowl in search of new prey. Tactics * As the snake and goat heads have relatively less HP than the lion, and provide support for the whole, they should be eliminated first. ** If, however, the lion is killed before the goat, the goat will take over control of the body. ** If both the lion and goat are killed before the snake, the snake simply dies. * The best way to take the chimera down is to grapple it (RT\R2) and move towards the heads, as only the heads take significant damage. ** Swings with a one-handed sword, if the Arisen climbs the area of the Chimera between the snake and the goat, both can be hit. * Once the chimera's HP is sufficiently low, it will begin to charge back and forth. A perfect block, or a large amount of damage, will make it stumble to the ground. * It occasionally uses a roar which strikes everybody close to it. It doesn't cause any damage, but it does drive allies backward and knocks them to the ground. *The snake can attack you when you're on the ground and will protect the other two heads, but it doesn't seem to be able to attack you when you're at the base of its body. *For Magic users, Comestion is your best friend on the Chimera. Oftentimes this will kill off the snake and goat while doing significant damage to the lion as well as setting it on fire. If you're a sorceror, Comestation followed by High Miasma (while the chimera is rolling around) is highly effective in killing the lion. *For Archer users, a pair of whirling sleeper arrows will drop it to the ground, even when it's mid-charge, giving you time to heal or make further damage. *The Chimera is susceptible to fire, so any type of fire spell will make the fight easier. *The lion is very resistant to any type of physical damage, so you will need a Sorcerer or Mage to kill it faster. *Another viable strategy for taking down a Chimera is to take down the Snake, Lion, then Goat. Because if the Lion head is the only one alive, it starts pouncing around and can be difficult to damage, or avoid. *If you have left only the Goat head alive, have a mage or sorcerer that has Silentium or High Silentium, this will render the Chimera totally harmless for a duration, allowing you to butcher the Goat head without resistance, unless the Chimera has company. Information and Stats General Info *Post-Dragon Notice Board Quest Stats Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops *Post-Dragon *Having all three dragon tears in your inventory guarantees the Chimera will drop a Wakestone. Also improving the chances of dropping the above items. Gallery '' chimera11.jpg chimera2.jpg chimera3.jpg chimera4.jpg chimera5.jpg ChimeraRoar.jpg|Fearsome roar of a chimera. '' Trivia *Like many of the creatures in Dragons Dogma, the Chimera bears a very faithful similarity to its description in Greek Mythology. *The Chimera is the first large Monster encountered by the player Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss